Villain's with Kids
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Even Super-villains love their kids; this is the story of Doom and Kristoff and their crazy adventures together as father and son. Everything for kidnapping to setting his father up on dates with other super villains; these two have a crazy hectic life they love as a family. And driving Fury, The Fantastic Four and the Avengers crazy in the process. Kid! Kristoff


**Just a cute little on shot I had in my head, enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Susan Storm was watching her 5 year old daughter, Valeria; play on the playground with the other kids. As a mother she cherished these moments where she could be a normal mom. She was checking her phone when Valeria came running up to her with a little boy about her age.

"Mom this is Kristoff," she said "He got lost looking for his dad."

"Aww sweetie," Susan said looking the boy in the eyes which was red from crying "Do you know your father's number?"

He nodded and started doing things with his fingers, Susan was confused and Valeria said "I think he's deaf, because he signs a lot."

"Can you translate?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Valeria said rounding off the numbers as fast as Susan dialed them.

"Ok, it's ringing," Susan said then a familiar but frantic voice answered the line.

"Hello?" a familiar Latveria voice said.

"Victor?" Susan said confused "I must have the wrong number."

"You shouldn't have my number in the first place," Doom said annoyed.

"No, a little boy gave me the number…" Susan started but was cut off by Doom saying "Wait, you have Kristoff!?"

"Wait, how do you know his name," Susan looking back and forth from Kristoff and Valeria.

"Never mind that where is he?" Doom said.

Susan was quiet for a few moments before saying "He's at the Baxter building if you want to pick him up."

"You better not hurt him Richards," Doom said hanging up.

Susan looked at the phone before looking back at Kristoff and said "Ok, your dad is coming to pick you up from our house."

Kristoff nodded and Susan drove him and Valeria back to the Baxter building, where Reed, Ben and Johnny were talking.

"Oh hey Sue," Johnny said looking down at Kristoff and said "Aww, who's this little fellow?"

"Um… Valeria why don't you take Kristoff into the living room to watch TV for a moment," Susan said.

"Yes mom," Valeria said taking Kristoff's hand and signing with the other leading him to the living room.

Reed looked at Susan and said "What's going on?"

"That's Doom's son," Susan said.

"What?" Ben said looking into the living room, where Valeria was signing to Kristoff about something.

"Are you sure?" Reed said.

"He gave me Victor's number," Susan said "And Victor said his name over the phone."

"So your calling social services right?" Johnny said.

"Why?" Susan asked him.

"Because it's Doom," Johnny said "He's probably experimenting on the kid."

Susan glared at him and said "He told me not to hurt him over the phone."

"He was probably playing you," Ben said.

Then all of a sudden everybody heard knocking on the glass on the platform outside, everybody snapped towards the window and saw a very pissed Doctor Doom. Reed let him in and said "Hi Victor."

"Where's my son," Doom said bluntly.

"In the living room with Valeria," Susan said point to her thumb behind her.

"Kris," Doom called and Kristoff came running and Doom crouched down and picked him up as Kristoff threw his arms around his neck.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick," Doom said signing with one hand.

Kristoff started signing rapidly and Doom while said "That's why you don't wander off with telling me."

Kristoff hung he's head down and Doom looked at him and said "Kris, go get your backpack where going home."

Kristoff nodded before jumping out of Doom arms and running back into the living room to grab his stuff, before running back and stretched his arms up and Doom picked him back up and head for the elevator, but he turn around and addressed the heroes…

"Stay away from my son," Doom said with a glare "Or you'll regret it."

*o*O*o*

Reed watched the surveillance footage of Doom buckling in his son, in a car seat in back of his car, before driving off towards the Latveria Embassy. Reed then walked over after about a half an hour later, and rang the doorbell. He was expecting Doom to answer it but instead Kristoff came to the door with ice cream cone in his hand and a stuff animal on his arm.

"Oh hi Kristoff," Reed said.

Kristoff just stared at him so Reed said "Is your dad home?"

Kristoff nodded and walked away but left the door open, Reed assumed that meant come in. Reed followed Kristoff into the living room where he sat back down in front of the TV and was watching a horror movie. Reed raised an eyebrow at the movie choice for the 5 year old, but didn't comment.

"Kris who was that at the door," Doom said coming into the living room before he saw Reed and his eye narrowed and he said "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Kristoff," Reed said looking over to the TV.

Doom looked in the direction that Reed had glanced in and said "Kris, what are you watching?"

Kristoff got up and grab a DVD case and held it up, the movie was _Saw_.

"Ok, tell me when it's over," Doom said before he addressed Reed and said "Now, if you would please be so kind to leave I have work to do."

Reed nodded and left but he smirked to himself, he had set up a wireless connection to Doom's security feed, so he could keep an eye on those two.

*o*O*o*

Doom was washing his hair, when he heard the sound of feet moving. He turned around to see Kristoff stand there in his Batman onesie, sucking on his fingers.

"Kris, you need to stop sucking on your fingers," Doom said kneeling to his son's height and taking one of his hands and inspecting them "I might have to put pepper on these hand."

Kristoff shook his head and signed _'Can you come back to the living room.'_

"One second," Doom said "I have to dry my hair, and then we can resume camping."

Kristoff nodded and ran back down stairs; Doom sighed and dried his hair in the towel, before walking back to where Kristoff was watching the _Cabin in the Woods_, a little too loud.

"Kris, turn it down a little, you're not deaf," Doom said.

Kristoff pick up the remote and turned the TV a little, Even though Kristoff used sign language he wasn't deaf, he just didn't like talking unless necessary. Doom has heard Kristoff spoke before but it was about 2 years ago, now he just signed. Doom sat down on the couch and picked up his tablet and went through his e-mail, Doom glanced at Kristoff ever once in a while to make sure he was still there, before he saw Kristoff had fell asleep in front of the TV. Doom turn off the TV and picked Kristoff up and took him to his room and tucked him into bed. Before dismantling his armor and getting in bed himself and drifting off.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Doom smelt something burning…

"Kris?" Doom said dazed before his eyes shot open and he said "Kris?"

He quickly put on his armor, and rushed to the kitchen and yelled "Kris!?"

When he opened the door and saw Kristoff standing on his bench trying to put out something that was smoking in the sink. Doom grabbed Kristoff from the counter and turned on the water, before he opened all the windows in the kitchen. Doom sighed and turned to Kristoff, who was staring at him and said "Kris, what were you doing?"

Kris signed quickly saying _'I was trying to make you breakfast, since you weren't awake.'_

Doom sighed and looked at the blacken food in the skillet and said "What were you trying to make?"

Kristoff signed _'An omelet.'_

It's took every fiber of Doom's mortal being not to roll his eyes, and he said "Ok, why don't you go in the living room and watch some TV and I'll figure something out."

Kristoff nodded and walked to the living room, Doom then went in the cabinet and got out cereal with milk and put it in a bowl for Kristoff before putting on a pot of coffee for himself. Doom then brought the bowl to Kristoff who was watching The Doctors.

"Hey what are they talking about?" Doom asked the 5 year old.

_'__Snake bites.'_ Kristoff signed happily before turning his attention back to the TV.

Doom went back in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Doom then heard his tablet beeping, and he answers a video call…

"Victor?" Namor said.

"What?" Doom said annoyed.

"You need to come in," Namor said "We're having a meeting."

"Ok, I'll come around 5 or 6," Doom said.

"No, now," Namor said "Everybody's waiting."

Doom sighed "You've got to be kidding me." Before looking over to Kristoff who was glued to the TV.

"Ok, I'll be there in 5," Doom said.

"I'm sending coordinates to your phone," Namor said before cutting the feed.

Doom then set his cup in the sink and said "Kris, get dress we've got somewhere to go."

Kristoff jumped up and ran to his room, while Doom got into a different cloak and armor. Doom then went back downstairs where Kristoff was struggling to put on his shirt. Doom then kneeled down and helped Kristoff get his shirt on properly, and Doom said "Just take you sneakers in car with you, and don't forget your backpack."

Kristoff grab his bag from off the stairs and grabbed his sneakers before dashing to catch up with Doom who was halfway to the car. Doom then picked Kristoff up and strapped him into his car seat…

"Ok, you nice and tight," Doom said testing the seatbelt.

Kristoff nodded and Doom got in the front seat and drove to the Oscorp.

*o*O*o*

Doom was unbuckling speed walking towards the lab area, with Kristoff in his arms. Doom then opened the door to a lab, where Justin Hammer was working on something…

"Hey Hammer," Doom said walking up towards him "Can I trust you?"

Justin glanced at him a said "I don't know, is Tony Stark an idiot?"

Doom didn't answer him but Justin said "Yes."

"Good, I need you to babysit," Doom said depositing Kristoff in Justin's arms.

"What?" Justin said confused staring confused at the 5 year old boy in his arms.

"It's only till the meeting is over," Doom said handing him a backpack, before Doom ruffled Kristoff's hair and said "I'll be back."

And left Justin staying there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, Justin then looked at Kristoff before putting him down and said "Um…ok…I'm babysitting…"

Kristoff just stared back at him, before going into his backpack and getting out a tablet and started playing on it. Justin just shrugged and went back to work.

*o*O*o*

Doom was listening to Red Skull drone on about how the super villain community could take over the world, he only put in his input every once in a while but overall he was bored out of his mind. Doom was so bored he didn't even notice Namor poking him in the arm…

"What?" Doom whispered.

"You're bored," Namor said.

Doom rolled his hooded eyes "Really, you couldn't tell."

"No, not really," Namor said with a smirk.

Then Red Skull stopped talking and looked towards the door, and said "Who are you?"

Everybody looked at the door, and saw Kristoff stand there with his laptop. Doom's eyes widen and he said "Kris, what are you doing here?"

Kristoff walked over and showed Doom the screen. Kristoff couldn't get the Wi-Fi password and he was probably too scared to ask Justin so he wandered around looking for Doom.

Doom took the laptop and hacked into the Wi-Fi, before giving back to Kristoff and saying "Ok, the meeting will be over in a few minutes, just tried to stay put ok."

Kristoff signed asking if he could watch _Hellraiser_ and Doom said "Sure, just stay with Justin, ok?"

Kristoff nodded happily before leaving the room, Doom knew everybody was looking at him and he said "So skull you were saying?"

Red Skull started droning on again, and most of the attention was taken off of him but he could feel Namor's eyes boring into the back of his head. When everybody was dismissed Namor insisted on following him while he got Kristoff from Justin.

"So how come you never told me you had a son?" Namor said trying to keep up with Doom who was speed walking.

"Same reason you didn't tell me you and Emma Frost were screwing each other," Doom said "It's was none of your business."

Doom and Namor then heard a high pitch scream, Doom then started running with Namor behind him. Doom was the first one in the lab, and saw Kristoff holding his arm crying in pain. Justin had dropped the first aid kit he was carrying as soon as Doom burst in…

"Uh…he cut himself…" Justin said paling a bit "Please don't kill me."

Doom wasn't listening he just kneeled down to Kristoff height, gentle took his arm and said "Kris, where are you hurt?"

Kristoff show him the cut on his arm, and Doom reached over to the first aid kit and got out the Hydrogen peroxide and started to apply to Kristoff arm. Kristoff started squirming at contact of the peroxide since it sting and started crying again, Doom then warp his arm in some gauze and said "See all better."

Kristoff sniffed and wiped his eyes, and hiccup a little bit before jumping into Doom's arms. Doom stood up and said "Justin explain now."

"I turned my back for a second to get a test tube, and I saw him reaching for something before stuff came crashing down," Justin said quick "A piece of glass must have nicked him."

Doom nodded and looked down to Kristoff and said "Kris, where's your bag?"

Kristoff used his good hand to point to a corner of the room, Doom picked up his bag and walked away but Namor stopped him and said "Can I come with?"

Doom nodded and Namor followed him to the parking garage, Doom put Kristoff in his car seat before testing the seatbelt and getting in the driver seat. Namor looked behind him at Kristoff who had started playing on his tablet again, Namor then addressed Doom…

"Is he deaf?" Namor said.

"No," Doom said pulling out the garage "He doesn't like to talk."

"Understandable," Namor said "I'm still a little hurt that you didn't tell me you had a son."

"He's adopted," Doom said "He's not biologically but I still care for him."

"I see," Namor said watching Kristoff play on his tablet "So… does he go to school?"

"He will in the fall," Doom said pulling up to the Brooklyn water front.

As Namor got out the car, Kristoff hopped out after him and ran to the edge jumping up and down…

"Kris!" Doom exclaim walking out.

Kristoff was jumping up and down pointing to something across the river, Namor looked in the direction Kristoff was pointing and saw nothing but the city, Kristoff started signing so fast Doom said "Kris, slow down."

Namor looked at the two before he said "Wait, Kristoff do you want a picture of the city from here?"

Kristoff looked at him and nodded furiously, Doom said "Ok, I'll get my camera."

Doom then popped open his trunk and got a Canon camera and said "Kris, where's the tri-pod?"

Kristoff looked confused and signed something Namor couldn't understand, and Doom sigh and said "Right, I'll check later, now go stand over there where I can get a good shot."

Kristoff then stood by the front and smiled widely, Doom rolled his eyes and started snapping pictures. Namor watched from the sideline, that was until Kristoff ran over to him and started tugging on him to join the frame. Namor shook his head and said "Oh no, I'm not a camera person."

Kristoff shrugged and opened the door and got back in his car seat, Doom strapped him back in and said "Ok, I got to put him down for a nap, I will see you later." Before getting in the car a driving off. Namor watch the car go before diving into the Hudson.

*o*O*o*

Doom was cleaning his car in a parking garage since Kristoff made him stop for takeout since he was hungry, and Kristoff was a messy eater for his age. At the moment he was sipping orange soda through a straw and Doom said "Kris, come on give me the soda, you've had enough sugar for today."

Kristoff handed over the empty cup, and Doom cleaned his face up and said "Your face is sticky."

Kristoff stuck out his tongue playfully, and Doom chuckled as he walked towards the garbage can on the other side, as he turned around he felt someone grab him and put something over his face, and the last thing he saw was Kristoff getting out the car to run after him.

*o*O*o*

Kristoff saw his father being kidnapped, and hop out the car, just as he saw the van speed off. Kristoff stood there for a few moments, before he went back in the car and got his backpack and started walking towards the Baxter Building. Kristoff then hacked the keypad and went upstairs and found Valeria drawing something on a sheet of paper. Kristoff walked up to her and started signing frantically to her…

"Kristoff what are you talking about?" Valeria asked him.

Kristoff signed angrily like he was about to start crying.

"Wait, your father was kidnapped," Valeria said "By who."

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, and Valeria said "Wait, here I know just who to get."

*o*O*o*

The things Steve did for children, Valeria was no exception, and she'd called about Doom being kidnapped. Somewhere deep down Steve knew what he was doing was right, the other half want to put Doom in jail. Steve looked around the abandon warehouse for any sign of the super villain and saw him tied in a chair. Steve slapped his face and said "Victor wake up."

Doom moan and rolled his head to one side, Steve looked him in the eye and saw that they were glossed over. They had drugged him so he could run, Steve rolled eyes and threw Doom over his shoulder and snuck out of there.

*o*O*o*

Tony was about to banging his head against the wall if he didn't figure out how to un-drug Doctor Doom, and fast before he died. The idiots who drugged him gave him too much, and he had already stopped breathing and Bruce was currently pumping his chest to make sure his heart didn't stop. Tony was think and think until he snapped his fingers and said "Bruce do we have any Epinephrine?"

"In the top right draw," Bruce said waving his hand.

Tony yanked open the drawn and put 50 mm of epinephrine in the needle, and said "Bruce you might want to move."

"Tony what are you…" Bruce never finish his sentence because Tony stabbed the needle in the middle of Doom chest. Doom shot straight up screaming scaring the two scientist…

"What…the…fucking…hell…" Doom said looking around.

"You were kidnapped and then the idiots drugged you to the point you couldn't breathe, so we flooded your system with epinephrine and now here you are!" Tony said quickly.

Doom rolled his head cracking his neck, and said "Thanks, I'm leaving."

*o*O*o*

Kristoff wait nervously for his father back at the Embassy, when Doom walked through the door Kristoff hugged him in an instance.

"Kris, its ok I'm fine," Doom said.

Kristoff then signed about how he was worried Doom wasn't coming back…

"Kris, as many as I may get kidnapped or arrested, never doubt that I will always come back for you," Doom said to him.

**_Later that night…_**

Doom was half asleep when he heard his door open and close and someone trying to tip toe their way to the bed and Doom said "That's not going to work Kristoff."

Doom rolled over and saw Kristoff standing there with a worried expression on his face, Doom knew what this was about and said "Find you can sleep with me tonight Kris."

Kristoff jumped in bed and curled up in ball next to Doom before falling back asleep with Doom right by his side.

*o*O*o*

**The end, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


End file.
